UN WANTED !
by bnt-elq8
Summary: Romance Love Story, every thing happen for a reason, some pain may bring big happiness, don't you think? after every ending there is always a new beginning waiting for you, if you lost the love of someone, then wait for the love of your big love...
1. Unwanted

**I don't own Naruto**

**/**

**note: if you don't feel like reading this then read (A) only then look at the SUMMARY AT THE END.**

**_UNWANTED!_**

**_/_**

**_(A)Uchiha_**

_Our clan is different, we are **not **a normal human, our bodies grow normally until we reach six of our age, then we will get older by two years in a day, after eight days from this starting our bodies will continue to grow, we are **stronger **and** more selfish **than the normal human, our black eyes turn to** red **whenever we feel the displeasure . _

_In our clan, **Uchiha **clan, there was a **legend **about an Uchiha that will have the might to kill **all** the Uchiha on his own. The legend said that there will be a **mark** on his left arm, it also mentioned that he will fell in** love **with a girl, a normal girl unlike him, that's why he was called by **'the fool lover'**, lover title came from his love for that girl, but fool, it was because of his preparation to do anything for her sake, even if it was **killing his own clan!, **totally blind, she is all what he sees. Being ready to do whatever his beloved one wants, and anything, even killing his clan, that was the reason why the Uchiha** hated **that charecter of the legend, how** disloyal **he is, how** fool **and how **worthless **to carry their name, that was what they think of him._

_**(B)The Fool Lover**_

_With the life continues **the days revealed the 'fool lover'**, yes, he had been revealed, the unwanted for all the Uchiha, **I am him **, I am the unwanted Uchiha. When I just had become six the mark started to show up, it was unnoticeable at first, but it grew to be suspicious when I entered that age. it was my first time to see such a clear haterd and **disgust **in my parents' eyes back then, I could tell that they wished if they didn't have me, and so that day was the day when **my parents abounded me**._

_I remember that day perfectly, like if it was yesterday, how both of them held my hand and took me to the middle of the city, a place they never take me to before, far from home. It was a snowing night, so** cold**, I was so** scared **too, I kept my eyes on them when they were taking me to the unknown, **afraid** of the moment when their hands will** leave **mine, when their steps and mine will be in a different direction, that what I was going through, and what I was afraid of happened, they asked me to wait for them for a few minutes, just until they finish something they have to do nearby, I believed them, and I kept waiting for them until I lost the sense of my body, hours passed by, and so I knew that the thing they got to do back then was leaving me behind, yes, they abounded me._

**_(C)A girl_**

_**Die**, I was waiting to die that night under the snowing sky, and just when I was giving up on my life, I heard that voice, "Hey", the voice belonged to **a girl**, such a sweet and cheerful voice it was and full of warm that I couldn't but to look at the girl with that voice, my eyes made their way to her, green eyes were looking at me with a nice smile accompanied them, "Hello, am Sakura" she continued her words with her lovely voice and her beautiful smile that was wider this time, encouraging me to open my wounded heart to her, I remember that I was staring at her face, her cheeks were pink, ' she feels cold too' I thought back then, the way I used to think was so simple at that time, finding things that people share with me, like her feeling cold just like I was, and her being alone the same as me, yes, **'the same as me', **those words were my **comfort**, that's why I was looking at her, looking for things she shares with me, so I could trust her, and while I was looking for similar things between us, suddenly I was interrupted "What's your name?", with that voice again, I found her asking me friendly, "Itachi" with a weak shaking voice I answered showing all my sadness in this one word, "Aw, why are you sad Itachi-kun?" she asked once again losing her cheerful expression to a gloomy one, "Am alone" I answered honestly having no clue to where that conversation would lead, and so everything went silent, her faced seemed to change a lot after those words of mine, her eyes looked different, I felt that she saw through me when she heard my answer, it's like if my story was a locked room, and my answer was the key, in her eyes I felt that **she understood what I was trying to say**, and in order to not dig deeply in my wound she decided to heal it, she lend her hand to me, and instead of waiting me to hold her hand, she held mine and so** I found my legs giving up to her...**_

_**/**_

**_"DIE, I WAS WAITING TO DIE...!" _**

**_THE END OF CHAPTER ONE_**

**_Note:( the next chapters will be told by the author not the charecters like this one:)_**

**_*********************SUMMARY for (B)and (C)**********************_**

**_Itachi turned to be the mightful Uchiha who will be ready to kill his clan for a girl he loves, after his family had discovered that by the mark he has, they abounded him, and then Sakura found him and offered him a new life._**


	2. Growing Love

**I don't own Naruto**

**/**

_**Growing Love**_

**_/_**

The days passed by with the seventeen years old girl, Sakura, who lives with her grandmother in a small, but also nice apartment. The two works in a small market for baking, and with Itachi joining their family, they gained some extra help in their market. Itachi's clan secrets are no longer secrets for these two woman, and so with this time running and these days leaving, the definition of Itachi's life became "Sakura".

Itachi's happiness is related to Sakura now, seeing her every day is a thing he thanks God for, he sees himself as the luckiest, because he and her are sharing the same life, just how could he ask for more?. It has been a year now, since he has started living with Sakura and her grandmother, and now he is a part of this small family. Itachi's hidden feelings for Sakura are no secret from her grandmother, this old woman loves this sad lover (Itachi) and hopes if she can make these two, Sakura and Itachi, for each other, because this man is really in love with her girl, his love for her is un describable, that's for sure!, but this isn't what life prepared for her, the man who has been chosen to be hers is another man. Sakura's father and his best friend chose their children for each other, his daughter for his son, and his son for his daughter ( Sakura for him, and him for her ) , 'love birds', this how these two father look at their children whenever they are together.

Hyuuga Neji the man who is meant to be Sakura's fiancé is untellable man, his coldness toward everyone makes Itachi wonders about his feelings ( Neji's feelings) for his beloved one Sakura, but that plain face of his, a person that is out of emotions, a man with less words and more calmness, not mentioning his voice which brings the chilly for the bones of those who hear it, this man personality makes Itachi forgets about the real relationship that connect him ( Neji ) with Sakura until he ( Itachi ) started hoping for a chance to his feelings. Neji's emotional side is dull, you can't imagine him treating a woman like a one, that's why Sakura doesn't know too what kind of relationship really is that she has with him ( Neji), but She doesn't bother herself to think about it...

_**/**_

**_"NEJI'S EMOTIONAL SIDE IS DULL!"_**

**_THE END OF CHAPTER TWO_**


	3. Brother

**I don't own Naruto**

**/**

_**Brother**_

**_/_**

Since Itachi's parent abounded him and not only them, but all the clan as well, and they are thinking about what's going to happen next, and when they knew that there is a young girl whom he lives with now and their fear from the future grow bigger, and the hatred became for that girl, so she became famous among the Uchiha, famous with bad of course, ' She is the one to blame' that how things turned to, so Sakura became the bad one who is using Itachi like a toy.

Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, was at the age of four when his parents abounded his older brother Itachi. He lived in the middle of a society that all its matter was what's going on with the unwanted Uchiha; who is Itachi, and so Sasuke became interested about what kind of life his brother is living, and with what kind of people.

Now, Sasuke is a five years old young boy, it's only about one more year for him to start growing like an adult and become more similar to his brother. Itachi, Sakura and Neji on the other hand, their relationship with each other is starting to get more and more complicated, with Itachi's increasing love, with sakura's unknown feelings and Neji's wondering heart, no one knows what is next… …

/

**_" NO ONE KNOWS WHAT'S NEXT"_**

**_THE END OF CHAPTER THREE_**


	4. Unexpected

**I don't own Naruto**

**/**

**Un expected**

**/**

Sakura's and Itachi's relationship got stronger than before. Itachi sees that it is a dream he is living, his love for Sakura is endless, it is just as simple as this. Sakura likes Itachi, he is a very good person, a man with a white heart and kind words, he is so helpful and gentle, also he is innocent, he looks like if he doesn't know any thing about this world but their small apartment and their small market, how can anyone dislike this pure soul?. Neji, for him Sakura was a thing in his to do list, since it was his father wish or shall we say command to marry her.

This morning Neji, Itachi, Sakura and her grandmother are preparing to go on a picnic togather. Every thing was a mess at first, Sakura was calling Itachi to help her preparing things for the picnic, while the grandmother with Neji were watching those two, the grandmother was smiling, the way Itachi reacts for every thing Sakura asks him to do was so caring and full of passion, it is cute how he can't hide his feelings for sakura and yet he thinks that he is hiding them pretty well. Neji's silver eyes scenced that air, and kept staring and staring...and when Sakura and Itachi finished from preparing for the picnic, Neji's hand made it's way to Sakura's hand, he held her hand and walked with her to the car, Itachi's face turned pale, and his eyes turned to red, but his black contacts hid it. Now Itachi knows that he may never has a chance with Sakura, he is aware of the very true fact he ws ignoring all this time, Niji's and Sakura's relationship...is a _real_, Neji on the other hand, seemed to suspects if there is a thing for Sakura in his heart...

both Itachi and Neji , are aware of eachother now...

_nothing was going on right, things are getting complicated..._


	5. Niji

**I don't own Naruto**

**/**

**Neji**

**/**

Neji's last time reaction toward Sakura confused him, does he love her? Now he thinks he _maybe_ has something for her, or else why would he holds her hand? What was the reason behind that reaction of his? jealousy was it? or, or was it _to_ put an end for the noise she was causing by moving every here and there preparing for the picnic, since it annoies him...? Of course the last answer was what Neji's brain approved on, as for 'love' and things that are related to it, they poped out when Neji was paniced after what happened directly, but after he calmed down and gathered himself, they were all far away from his thoughts, they actually vanished compeletly, lucky Neji the world was so easy to deal with, and not to add 'she was even late in preparing for the picnic, she should have prepared it the day before' a comment Neji added to the answer he found to his suspects...

Neji decided to visit Sakura again, only to prove himself right, and praise him self after award, but deep in his heart there was that little uncomfotable feeling, he was making sure of things. When Neji reached the door of Sakura's apartment, he felt the hesitation in himself and so he abounded all the doubts he had about this matter, and guessed that he misunderstood his feelings, and was going to leave when Sakura opened the door and dumped in to him very harsh, he looked down at her, she was apologizing to him, at this moment Neji was thinking _'do I feel anything?' _and the answer was _'I feel annoyed, why doesn't she watch her way?'_ he thought, and since it's Neji we are talking about, those words that were in his mind didn't take so long to find their way to the outside world, and so..." Watch your way, next time, it's annoying" he said to Sakura with that cute frown on his face, that how Sakura sees it, she smiled, she wasn't expecting any thing else from this man, sweet words never found their way on those lips of his, " I was! really! I was watching my way, but I just don't know what happened" she defended herself, "You were daydreaming that what happened" Neji answered her with his calm voice and cold expression, that usual attitude, cool, that charecter of his made Sakura's smile turns in to a laugh, " you never change!" she said while laughing, for her, Neji is such a funny guy, he is so stright, this person never hides anything inside, what's inside comes outside, it is that simple.

Sakura canceled what she was going to do, and decided to stay since Neji is visiting. " welcome Neji!, it's a wonderful day the day you think of visiting us!" Sakura welcomed Neji, cheerful as always, " I was here yesterday" Neji said, blunt as ever, _'can he be more stright than this?' _Sakura thought complaining about Neji's strightness, which usualy embaressed her. Neji noticed that Sakura seems to cancel what she was going to do, since her opening for the door without someone knocking it, wasn't for no reason,"hey, weren't you going?", "yes, yes I wanted to buy something, but it's alright I will do it later hehehe" she answerd.

The two sit and started talking, Neji asked first about the grandmother Chiyo, who was sleeping at the time, and then he asked about Itachi, who opened the door at the same time he asked in, " here is Itachi!" Sakura said cheerfuly, heading to Itachi, who just entered the apartment, Neji, on the other hand, was relifed 'cause there was a third person would join the two of them, since it was uncomfortable when he and Sakura were alone. Now the three sit togather, there was two sofa with a table in the middle, Sakura sit next to Itachi, while Neji was siting alone before them, Sakura is facing Neji, Itachi is facing Neji, the two are looking at Neji, and Neji doesn't like this at all, it seemed to be like if he was a 'focusing spot' for those two, so he started moving while he was sitting on the sofa, showing his discomfort, and not waiting for a few seconds to pass to let the two before him sense it, he simply stoodup " the sofa is uncomfortable" he informed with his cold voice, and calm pale face, " what? strange...maybe it's because you are not used to it..." Sakura said, then went and brought another chair for Neji, but unluckly for Niji, she put it on the same line as the sofa he was sitting on before, this isn't helping Neji, it's the same as before!, the two are still facing him, and since there is no thing Neji keeps inside, he stoodup for the second time " it's bothering me" he said, " this one too!..." Sakura said and stoodup, to bring another chair that may suit Neji,_'Oh Neji, I don't know what kind of high comfort you are seeking for'_ Sakura thought with a tiny smile on her lips, well, she still finds it cute for Neji to behave this way, it's kind of childish, but far from Sakura's thoughts, there was Neji not willing to fail in show his true intention this time, here he goes, he threw a look at Sakura, and then on the sofa she was sitting on, the eyes's messages, Neji's trategy in this kind of situations, _'Oh'_ good for him, Sakura got the message, and felt like laughing, it wasn't the sofa what bothers him, it was the fact that he was being focued on by two persons, there was attention on him, so Sakura took his seat, while he took hers, Itachi was going to change his place as well to be next to her, just like a pure kid, he won't hide his feelings, but before he can do so, Neji stoped him, "what are you thinking..." he asked, with a very low voice, and lips that were barely moving, keeping him self calm on the sofa like if he couldn't careless, he didn't want Sakura to notice how much he was paniced, that kind of men was Neji, the kind that will panic over silly normal things in life, because of his 'zero' experiance with social life, anyway Sakura noticed, as for Itachi, he didn't understand why Neji is acting this way, he would think that it maight be jealously, but as a man who is deeply in love, as a man who holds lot of passion in his heart, he can tell, that the way Neji was talking to him at that moment, along with the way he acts wasn't out of love, that's why he was lost, so he looked at Sakura with a question on his pale, but handsome and innecont face as well, Sakura smiled and shook her head to him, telling him to stay next to Neji.

The day was passing slowly in Neji's point of view, he wasn't comfortable at all, so he was going to leave after 40 minutes from him coming to visit, but granny Chiyo actually and surprisely woke up at Neji's glorious moment of farewell and asked him to stay longer, poor Neji, things weren't goining as he would like. Lunch time, staring time for Neji, there were four chairs and one table, granny Chiyo was sitting before Neji, yes, facing him and Sakura was sitting infront of Itachi, '_they are staring' _Neji thought, he kept feeling that everybody's eyes were on him, the funny thing was that this was actually true!, granny's eyes were eating Neji, _'this boy turned in to a very handsome young man' _she thought, Sakura's eyes were also on him, _' he is drinking the soup in a very graceful way, he is a lady-like more than I am'_ she thought, mostly complaing on the way she behaves, and Itachi was no different, _' why he is acting strangely today?'_ he thought, wondering.

After they finished eating, Neji made up his mind, he is going to leave, so, after that he thanked them for the good care, and when he was about to leave Sakura held his hand that was going to open the door and made him turns to face her, " come on, Neji, don't leave now, why don't you stay here to night?" She asked him, you can see here Neji's face, how he looked palier, like if someone did slap him, _' stay here tonight...Woman! are you doing that on purpose?'_ , Neji thought, to him staying the night there was like diging his own grave, " Noway I have business to do" Neji rejected the invintion directly with his serious face and turned around quickly ignoring the smiling Sakura behind him, making her thinks,_' it seems that I forgot who am talking to'_, and so Neji failed in his mission to make sure of his feelings for Sakura.

After that day Neji came up with another reason, knowing that he was annoyed at that time wasn't a comfortable thing, and so inorder to get ride of the new uncomfortable feeling that that situation brought, he ended up with this,_' She is formaly my fiancee, and seeing him acting so passionly toward her infront of me made me feel unrespected by him, that's why I did what I did that time, yes, sure that was it'_ feeling so proud over the result he got to, Neji closed the door of his doubts, but until when? we don't know.


End file.
